1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device capable of fixing a display panel on a back casing effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a partial sectional view illustrating a display device 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device 1 comprises a back casing 10, a backlight module 12 and a display panel 14. The backlight module comprises a bezel 120, a plastic frame 122 and an optical film assembly 124. The bezel 120 can be fixed on the back casing 10 by screws. The optical film assembly may comprise at least one diffusion sheet and at least one prism sheet. The plastic frame 122 and the optical film assembly 124 are disposed in the bezel 120. The plastic frame 122 is disposed at a periphery of the optical film assembly 124. The display panel 14 maybe a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and comprises a polarizer sheet 140, wherein the polarizer sheet 140 is located at a top of the display panel 14. The display panel 14 is disposed on the plastic frame 122. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel 14 only abuts against the plastic frame 122 of the backlight module 12 and is located within the bezel 120 of the backlight module 12 wholly.
In general, the display device 1 has to pass shock test before leaving the factory. Since the display panel 14 only abuts against the plastic frame 122 of the backlight module 12, the display panel 14 may shift or rub against the plastic frame 122 during shock test. Furthermore, the periphery of a glass substrate of the display panel 14 may receive great impact force, such that the adhesion of a black matrix (BM) around the display panel 14 may be affected and then the black matrix may peel. Consequently, liquid crystal (LC) bubble may occur.